roph2fandomcom-20200213-history
Materials
Every item in the game is made out of SOMETHING. This page mostly covers Weapons '''and '''Armor, but some accessories and consumables may mention their material type when it's relevant to do so. Legend So you can read my shorthand. It's a short list, and fairly straightforward. * PDMG = P'hysical '''D'a'm'''a'g'''e. Increases damage dealt when using an Attack or a Skill. The larger the number, the more damage you deal. * '''MDMG = M'agic '''D'a'm'''a'g'''e. Increases damage dealt when using a Magic Blast or a Spell. The larger the number, the more damage you deal. * '''ACC = Acc'''uracy. Increases your hit rate when using a Weapon. The larger the number, the higher your chances to land a blow climb. * '''PAR = P'hysical '''A'rmor 'R'esistance. Lowers damage from non-magic attacks. The larger the number, the more damage you resist. * '''MAR = M'agical '''A'rmor 'R'esistance. Lowers damage from magic attacks. The larger the number, the more damage you resist. * '''Buy = ...The buy price. What shops will charge you to purchase this material raw. This also goes for premade equipment, the price of which is listed here. The larger the number, the more it'll cost. * Sell = ...Not a big surprise, the selling price. What shops will offer to pay you in order to take that item off your hands. See the Shop Prices page linked above. The larger the number, the more money you make off it. Now then, look at this table. You know what the left-hand side of this displays, but perhaps not what the top row means. Though you might've figured it out already, it displays the changes made by Upgrading. +0 means it hasn't been touched, while +1 through +5 means it's been upgraded 1 to 5 times. The upgrade cap will eventually be 10, but for now I'm just getting this page up to date with the latest changes. TIER 1 Cotton Makes basic Magic-resistant armors, but not weapons. Leather & Bone The most basic material in the game. Makes '''Light' armor and balanced weapons.'' Tin Medium-weight anti-physical Copper Medium-weight anti-magic. Cobalt Heavy-weight anti-physical Gold The material that finally has a use. It's a low-end anti-magic material! Not really good for physical weaponmaking, though it's decent at making magic tools. Makes Heavy armor. Wood The basic material that was buffed for balance reasons, it's a basic Weapon material, most commonly used by low-level Mages and Monks who prefer Battlestaves over Claws. Shardiron The unique new material that makes the best low-end physical weapons. Decently strong, good accuracy, and cheap prices! A shame it's not good at Magic. TIER 2 Iron The material everyone knows and loves - it's Iron! Makes '''Medium armor '''and decent Physical weapons..and I guess its Magic properties are passable for weaponry, but it doesn't do much for magic-resisting armor. Doubleiron The defensive upgrade to Iron. It makes strong but inaccurate weapons, meaning it's much better served as armor...even though it only makes '''Heavy' armor, and it's purely Physical.'' Feathersteel The accuracy-oriented sidegrade, Feathersteel makes fast, lightweight weapons which are great for getting a quick hit in, but not so great for dealing serious damage...unless it's with magic. Shardsteel Makes good weapons, but it can't make armor. Tier 3 Steel The upgrade that everyone knows and loves. Except maybe mages love it less. Goldfibre The somehow light-weight magic-resistant clothing material, made from mixing leather and gold together with a little alchemy. Doublesteel ''Twice the knowledge, twice the love...and terrible accuracy. And mages get shafted by bulky materials again. That's why ''